


Early october snow

by FlyingJo



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Road Trips, Sharing a Room, Snowed In, all the cliches, overly long and detailed blow job description, pure true love sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingJo/pseuds/FlyingJo
Summary: Jon and Tommy, snowed in on a road trip from Chicago to Boston.





	Early october snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oops_ohdear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_ohdear/gifts).



> Written for oops_ohdear. I love your work and it was an honor to write something for you. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: If you or anyone you know are mentioned in the tags, click away. And everyone else - keep it secret, keep it safe!

“And that’s our show! A big thank you to Rahm for coming out for the interview. And Thank you Chicago. It’s been wonderful to be back. Have a great night!” Jon shouts into the audience, getting up from his seat and waving into the crowd, post-show elation washing over him.

“And Happy Thanksgiving everybody!” Tommy joins him, Dan and Lovett for a brief group hug as they make their way off the stage.

His face hurts from smiling so much as he collapses into the battered couch backstage.

“That was great.” Dan says, smiling as he grabs a water bottle and chugs it.

“Yeah, wasn’t it. Good energy from the crowd. You were fucking on fire for that interview too, Favs.” Tommy says as he pats him on the shoulder.

Jon just tips his head back against Tommy’s arm, smiling at him upside down, eyes barely open. “Thanks, buddy. You too.”

“You okay though?” Tommy asks, mildly concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, just exhausted. It’s been a bit of a week.” Jon says, and is met with tired nods all around. Now that the last of 3 shows of this leg of the tour is over, they are all crashing fast.

As much as Jon loves touring and live shows, it is exhausting, especially with this year’s schedule. Tours are a big hit, so they had set themselves the goal of a weekend of touring per month for 2019, with very few exceptions and it is starting to show.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the live audience, I live for the live audience, but boy am I glad that this is the last tour of the year. And I won’t have to see you all for a whole week.” Lovett says from where he is sitting pretzeled up in a big beaten-up looking armchair, thumbing through his phone.

“Thanks, asshole.” Tommy replies, no heat behind it. He’s still standing behind Jon, his hand resting on Jon’s shoulder, a calming warm weight.

They all fall silent, Lovett still on his phone, Dan packing his things. Jon closes his eyes, just for a second, he tells himself, as the adrenalin crash washes over him.

Lovett makes a cooing sound that startles Jon into sitting upright.

“What?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Once he looks at Lovett, he can guess at least part of the answer. Lovett is staring down at his phone, a soft indulgent smile on his face.

“Forget it, I don’t want to know about your sexting with Ronan.” he amends, because that smile only means one thing. And as much as Jon likes to tease Lovett about still being a lovesick teenager after 8 years together and 3 years married, it is nice to see Lovett so happy, especially now that Ronan spends most of his time in LA.

“Oh, shut up. We’re not sexting. Right now…” Lovett wriggles his eyebrow. “It’s just my very handsome husband sending pictures of himself and the herd of dogs he is taking care of.” Lovett replies, smugly, leaning over the armrest of his chair to show the picture Ronan send to Jon and Tommy, nearly falling out of the chair as he does so.

It’s Ronan, face angled and pouting like in a photoshoot, covered in a pile of dogs. Lucca is a blur, clearly trying to climb across Ronan to get to Leo, who is curled up next to him. Pundit is lying on his chest, a put-upon expression on her face.

Jon feels a spike of missing Leo, especially as he considers that he isn’t going to see him for whole another week.

“Please tell your husband not to use my dog for his, like, Instagram thirst-trapping.” Jon shoots back at Lovett and Tommy lets out a giggle.

“Thirst-trap, eh, Favreau?” Tommy asks. Jon blushes slightly, without really knowing why. It’s not like anyone is unaware of exactly what Ronan looks like. And also, he knows stuff about online things, not just twitter. Before he can start defending himself, Dan’s phone dings and he shrugs into his coat.

“Guys, I’m so sorry to podcast and run but my uber is here. Have a great thanksgiving. I’ll talk to you all soon.” Dan says as he hugs them all in turn.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Dan! And give the biggest hug to Holly and baby Pfeiffette from me!” Tommy tells him.

“Thanks for making this happen. Safe flight!” Jon says empathically, which gets him a laugh from Dan, as he leaves the room with a last wave to catch his late flight to join his family on Thanksgiving vacation.

“Should we get out of here too?” Tommy asks.

“Are you guys hanging around tomorrow morning, doing a nostalgia-soaked tour of the city? ‘s not like Boston’s going anywhere.” Lovett interjects. He is catching a ridiculously early red eye back to LA, which he had been ceaselessly complaining about, in between stressing how he is flying back to his husband and all the dogs, thank you very much.

But while Lovett is heading back west, Jon and Tommy are taking their thanksgiving break in Boston. It always still sends a little spark of feeling through Jon when he thinks about coming back home. It’s equal parts painful nostalgia and impatient joy.

“Nah, we did enough of that the last few days. I distinctly remember you were there for it, because I can still hear you whining. We’re gonna head out bright and early, so I want to hit the sack as soon as possible. It’s a long fucking drive.” Here Tommy gives Jon a friendly nudge. “The forecast for tomorrow isn’t looking great anyway, so we’d better get an early start.”

Tommy is right, Jon had done his absolute best to convince him to take the trip from Chicago to Boston as a road trip. His professional live requires a lot of flying and especially after the Boing scare earlier in the year, his flight anxiety isn’t going anywhere. So, he had spent a couple of weeks of Turo ads annoying Tommy with road trip suggestions until he had given in. It wasn’t like they were in a rush. They had just finished their Sunday night late show and essentially had till Wednesday to get to Boston, which wasn’t difficult.

And once Tommy had been convinced, he’d gotten quite into the idea of a road trip back home. Who could have known that an early October snow fall would be looming over the great lakes.

******************** 

They had meant to get quite a bit further before stopping for the night, but with the snow drawing in, Jon looks up from his phone and over at Tommy at the wheel. The clouds are hovering dark and low in the sky, but the setting sun has finally sunk below them, casting a last fire-y glow over the landscape. It is shining into the window behind Tommy and turning his hair into a halo.

Jon feels a wave of fondness sweep over him as he looks over at Tommy, profoundly grateful that he gets to have this with him, the shared quietness, the low hum of Tommy’s favorite terrible country playlist in the background, just being together without the need to fill the silence.

“It’s going to start coming down heavy real soon. You think we should find a hotel now rather than later or do you want to chance it?” Jon asks.

“We’re almost in Pennsylvania, right? Should be able to find something there. I’m pretty sick of driving actually, so find us someplace. And make it something nice, in case we get snowed in.” Tommy responds, turning his head to grin at Jon, the road stretching empty and straight ahead of them.

“Oh god, snow day.” Jon laughs.

“I honestly don’t miss the snow, like 360 days a year I’m so grateful for the LA sun, but you gotta admit, snow days… man, I miss that.” He continues, staring wistfully out the window.

“That’s just because snow days meant no school and TV all day. They are probably significantly less fun in a shitty motel somewhere…” Tommy responds, slightly pointedly.

“Okay, okay. I am looking for something already…” Jon grins as he turns back to his phone and starts trying to decide which of the 12 places in the next 2 hours drive looks the least shabby.

“Oh, this is nice. Quaint Victorian house, bed and breakfast. And it’s only another hour away and won’t take us off course too much. Sounds good?” He asks Tommy after a bit of frustrating googling.

“Yeah, sure. Go for it.” Tommy says.

Jon dials the number of the place and after a few rings someone picks up on the other end.

“Villa Nova bed and breakfast. How may I help you?” the woman on the other end asks.

“Hi, yeah. Hi, my name is Jon and I was wondering if you still have rooms available for tonight. I know this is very short notice, and I’m sorry, but we are driving, driving to Boston actually, but that doesn’t matter.., anyways what with the snow, we wanted to like…” Jon mentally rolls his eyes at himself – he talks for a living and yet phone calls always still make him feel like he is 15 and doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can see Tommy grinning out of the corner of his eyes.

“No worries, dear. No worries at all. Wouldn’t want you driving in that weather. We have one more room open, that gon’ be alright for you? When are you coming in?” the woman sounds vaguely amused.

Jon looks over at Tommy, and covering the speaker with his hand, asks: “One room okay?”

“Sure, just like the old days.” There is a brief hesitation in Tommy’s reply before he shoots him a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Jon wonders what Tommy is remembering, which campaign and which crappy hotel, where they’d collapsed into a shared bed, dead tired, freaked out by the responsibility and just so much to do. Before he can examine his own memories too closely, Jon returns to the phone conversation.

“Yeah, there’s two of us, but we’re good with one room.”

“Fantastic, it’s a lovely room, you’ll be very comfortable. When will you be arriving, so I can turn the heat on?”

“Probably another hour or two.” Jon responds.

“Good, good. Drive safe – it’s already coming down hard here. We’ll have a spot for your car in the yard ready.”

***************************

Pretty much as soon as they cross into Pennsylvania, the low clouds that had been threatening for the last few hours open up and snow begins falling. Against the car headlights, it looks lovely, like stars streaking by at light speed. Although it makes everyone drive as if on eggs, crawling along.

“You want me to take over? You’ve been going for a while.” Jon asks, seeing how tight Tommy’s grip on the wheel is getting and how his eyes are narrowed. Tommy hesitates for a bit, but then he nods, casting a quick sideways glance at Jon to give him a grateful smile.

“Yeah, that would be great. Although, actually, let’s get of the highway and find a grocery store to get some food and then we can switch, okay, buddy?”

“You really think we’re gonna get snowed in tomorrah?” Jon asks.

“TomorrAH? Accent coming back already, we’re still like 3 states away from home.” Tommy teases him.

“I’m even going to get you a nuttah-buttah, Tammy.” Jon breaks out in laughter, reaching over to slap Tommy’s arm. His accent always starts to slip when he is alone with Tommy for long. Back in DC, it used to bother him and he tried to control it, but now it makes him happy, hearing the soft vowels coming through in Tommy’s voice and feeling himself respond subconsciously.

“Hey, fucker, no harassing the driver in the blizzard.” Tommy says, although he doesn’t pull away from where Jon’s hand has landed on his shoulder. He feels how tense Tommy is, and gently digs his thumb into the muscle running from neck to shoulder. Tommy every so slightly leans his head away to give Jon better access, pushing into the touch, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

“Should’ve let me take over earlier.” Jon softly admonishes him. “No need to make yourself this tense.”

“I didn’t mind...” Tommy trails off. It’s quiet in the car, now that they are off the highway, there are almost no other cars on the road and with the snow falling around them it feels weirdly intimate, the small enclosed space feeling even more separated from reality than it did before.

“This is nice though. It’s so weird, we spent all fucking day together every day, but it’s so rarely just the two of us anymore, and I sort of … I miss it sometimes, you know?” Tommy says, eyes firmly fixed on the road.

“Yeah, me too.” Jon says, feeling simultaneously relieved and guilty.

He has noticed too, that the two of them had spent less time together alone lately, and if Jon is being honest with himself, he was at least partially guilty of that. He had felt like things were shifting between them earlier in the year, felt that deeply buried possibility blossom again as they had drifted closer. But just like all the times previously, when they have gotten closer, Jon had been unable to find the guts or the right moment to take a step in any direction and momentum had carried them back apart, like two planets circling each other, close one moment before drifting apart again. And sometimes that hurt Jon to even think about and he needed a bit of space. And paradoxically, even when he needs space, Tommy is always still there, still his best friend, still exactly where he wants him.

They had done this dance almost too many times now. All the almosts, when Jon had felt the possibility of something more. But then it never materialized, making him wonder if only he felt it. Lately, he has been thinking that it maybe doesn’t really matter in the long run. He cannot imagine anyone he could be closer to than Tommy, as in equilibrium as they are. So why mess with it? What more could he want than Tommy, next to him, as always?

His musings get interrupted as Tommy pulls into the Trader Joe’s parking lot. At least it looks like everyone did their snow day shopping before them, so the parking lot is almost empty, a small snow plow working the walkway in front of the shop.

*************************

When they finally get to their room, after an agonizing hour-long drive in continuous worsening conditions, that should have taken 20 min at most, Jon breathes a sigh of relieve.

“Fuck, let’s not do that again.”

Tommy just laughs and drops their shopping bags into the corner somewhere, before flopping down on the bed. The room is a bit chilly, right under the roof in an old house with an old heating system, as the owner had apologetically told them. It also looks like a bit of a time capsule, flowery bedspread, pink ruffled curtains, turquois lamp on the nightstand.

Jon sinks down on the bed next to Tommy, trying to tuck his sodden shoes off. The bed is invitingly soft and cozy, no matter the lack of taste in the décor.

“You want to eat this before it gets completely cold?” Tommy drags himself up and reaches for the pizza box Jon had balanced precariously on the dresser. He plops it between them and after opening it, turns it so that the half with olives is facing Jon, lid hanging off the side of the bed. He reaches into the shopping bags and grabs them each a bottle of beer.

“Cheers” They click bottles and then tuck into their pizza in hungry silence. Jon reaches for the remote and shoots Tommy a questioning look.

“CNN alright?” he hesitates at the faint crinkle of Tommy’s brow. “Or we can see if there is a game on somewhere.”

Tommy gives him a quick half-smile. “Thanks. … And you’ve been on twitter all afternoon, don’t you have enough?”

Jon lets himself think about it for a minute, examines the seemingly ever-present pit in his stomach, which has taken firm and apparently permanent residency there since 2016.

He sighs, “yeah, you’re right. I don’t know how I’ll survive till the election…” He lets himself fall backwards across the bed. “Urgh, a whole ‘nother year.”

“I know, buddy, I know. It’s gonna drive us all fucking insane.” Tommy leans over to steal the remote and changes channels until he finds a sports channel on the small TV in the corner. They let the low sounds of the game fill the room, Jon still sprawled across the bed, looking up at the TV at a weird angle.

Jon’s getting colder in the chill of the room, starting to shiver slightly. So, he finally drags himself up with a groan and walks over to the radiator in the corner, feeling it only luke warm.

“No wonder it is so fucking cold in here, this thing is barely on.” He shivers again when a blast of wind seems to go straight through the window he’s standing next to.

“There should be a hoodie in the bag, if you want it.” Tommy says. “Because I bet you didn’t pack any warm clothes again, right? How do you keep forgetting that not everywhere is LA?”

Jon shoots him a guilty and grateful look and walks over to where their bags are thrown in the corner. He digs through Tommy’s bag, careful not to disturb his neatly folded clothes.

“God, you are such a neat freak.” Jon laughs as he finds the familiar red hoodie.

“Of course, the famous red hoodie… brought to you by stitch fix.” Jon modulates to his best advertisement voice. “What an honor.” He slips it over his head and is immediately surrounded by Tommy’s smell. And if he takes a slightly deeper breath than necessary, well, that’s neither here nor there.

He pulls the hoodie down and catches a glance at himself in the mirror on the dresser.

“How is it this big on me? We’re essentially the same size and it’s fits you so well.”

“Well, thank you, Favreau. I didn’t know you noticed.” Tommy teases him and Jon feels himself blush. Of course, he noticed, notices pretty much every detail about Tommy.

“And you wish we were the same size, skinny bean.” Jon affects an outraged look, even if the nick name does something weird to his heart.

“Okay, I get it, you are so big and tall and strong.” He replies in a mocking, high pitched voice. Putting his hand to his forehead and miming fainting.

Tommy guffaws with laughter. “Damn right I am. If you ever need rescuing.”

Jon drops back across the bed. The falling snow outside gives everything a muffled feeling, soft glow through the windows and the game in the background.

“You know, this feels a bit like a sleep-over.” He muses aloud. Tommy looks down at him.

“I think I’ll have a hell of a time braiding your hair.” He says with a deadpan look.

Jon chokes out a laugh, throwing his arm over his face.

“We’ll just have to do some other sleep-over stuff then.”

“Like what – truth or dare?” Tommy replies, spinning the joke out further. “Or spin the bottle”, he continues, wagging his empty beer bottle at Jon.

“Dude, spin the bottle with two people is just making out with an excuse.” Jon laughs, preparing to drop the whole bit. But Tommy’s grinning back at him, something in expression stopping Jon from breaking the moment. They look at each other for a long moment, the invisible line that always seems to connect them suddenly pulled taut.

Jon barely dares to breath, waiting for Tommy to say something. He’s paralyzed with the sudden possibility. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about Tommy like this before, quite the opposite, but he thought he had made his peace with the fact that whatever was between them had reached its full fruition in the best friendship of his life, not meant to be anything more. But now that it seems to be dangling there, right in front of his face, he suddenly wants it more than ever.

Tommy breaks the impasse by turning fully towards Jon who’s still lying across the bed. He pulls his feet up onto the bed and leans back towards him, still half-upright, looking down at Jon. He looks unsure, like he was caught off balance by this sudden intensity too. That Tommy may be as insecure as he is about the whole thing, but is also not ready to dismiss the joke, makes Jon smile softly up at him.

“Or we could do it without the excuse…” Jon offers quietly.

And it looks like someone cut the strings holding Tommy upright, he drops down fully onto the bed next to Jon and, his face bright red and half hidden in the brightly flowered duvet, he nods.

“Yeah, yeah, we could do that, if you want.” He offers, still careful, tentative, but a small smile beginning to form.

“Yeah, I want. Have wanted for a really long time.” Jon says, no filters, and he briefly thinks that he maybe should be playing this a bit cooler, not putting everything out there. But he’s never been able to do that with Tommy, always fully in, whatever it was.

Tommy’s eyes go wide at that and he makes a choked off noise and just roles over until he is lying halfway on top of Jon, burying his face in Jon’s neck. He nods fervently.

“Me too, me too. I never…” Tommy breaks off and just puts his arm across Jon’s chest and yeah, that’s it for Jon, all he needs to know to be sure. He can fill in the rest of the sentence well enough, has been able to finish Tommy’s sentences for the better part of a decade. He puts his arm around Tommy and gently, carefully, runs his fingers through the soft hair at the back of his head, stroking down his neck.

They lie there like this for what feels like forever, just holding each other and breathing together. Jon’s idly petting Tommy’s hair, while Tommy presses the occasional small kiss into his neck. Jon briefly thinks that it should be weird, that this feels like all he needs right now, both of them fully clothed and not doing anything except holding on to each other. But it feels like being home, the bone-deep knowledge that this is it, they have finally made it here.

Jon is so lost in his thoughts, glowing with the feeling of finally having this, that he doesn’t notice at first that Tommy’s breath starts to hitch, but once he notices, he also feels the wetness on his neck. He gasps softly and reaches his hand out to lift Tommy’s chin so that they can look at each other.

“Hey… hey. You okay?” He asks in gentle quiet tone, concern tightening his chest.

But Tommy just smiles at him, that soft fond smile of his, tears still running down his face.

“Yeah, yeah…” he hickups through a breath. “Yeah, it’s just … god, Jon, it’s a lot. I’ve wanted this for … oh fuck … probably the whole 15 years.” He rests his forehead against Jon’s brow and takes a deep breath.

“I can’t believe that now… God, I would have sworn that I was fine with this never happening, but I was so wrong. I want you so bad, have always wanted you.” It seems to suddenly just flow out of Tommy, rapid fire as if now that the dam is broken, he can’t contain himself. Jon is speechless, just silently reaching up to wipe the tear tracks of Tommy’s cheeks.

It feels like his heart is breaking for their past selves, for all that they could have had, while it is simultaneously mending itself with the light he sees in Tommy’s eyes as he looks down on him, the promise of the future.

“I love you.” It just breaks out of Jon, unplanned. It’s not like he hadn’t thought it before about Tommy, but always with an additive, always *as my best friend*, but now it is just this, pure and true and simple. It’s probably not the first thing you should say, before you have even kissed, but it doesn’t change the certainty in Jon’s heart.

And Tommy’s face softens, and he leans down to kiss Jon, pressing his lips carefully, reverently, to Jon’s until he opens his mouth and then they are kissing properly, tongues and teeth and lips, until they are breathless. Tommy pulls away reluctantly to take a deep breath, darting back in for a peck and then whispers against Jon’s lips.

“I love you too.”

They go back to kissing, long and deep, Tommy slowly migrating until he is lying completely on top of Jon, who has got his legs spread slightly, making room for him. It feels so good, Tommy’s lips on his, his weight solid on top of him.

Jon strokes his hands down Tommy’s broad back, finding the edge of his shirt and sliding it up, just needing to get his hands on Tommy’s bare skin. A shiver runs through Tommy’s body.

“Cold?” Jon asks.

“Yeah, sort of…” Tommy replies, peppering kisses along Jon’s jaw and down his neck.

“You should have said something. Let’s just get under the covers then.” Jon says, from where he is lying, toasty warm in Tommy’s hoodie and his warmth on top of him.

“I was pretty busy, having a life-changing revelation.” Tommy laughs and doesn’t pull back, just keeps kissing Jon, until he shivers again. Jon then pushes at his shoulders.

“Come on, up! I want you in this bed. Naked…” He keeps ahold of Tommy’s shirt, so that as he sits up, it gets pulled over his head revealing his chest. He’s seen Tommy topless probably a thousand times over the years, seen him skinny and pale on the campaign and in DC, seen how he had built himself up since then. But it’s different now. Now he is allowed to look, doesn’t have to control himself. Jon rakes his gaze over Tommy’s sculpted chest, swearing to himself.

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot. God, I can’t wait to lick you all over.” Jon mutters.

Tommy, standing unselfconsciously half-naked next to the bed, blushes at that, but continues undressing, removing his belt and the dropping his jeans with a bit of a wriggle. Jon stays reclined on the bed, watching the show, as Tommy bends over to take off his socks and underwear. When he straightens back up, Jon lets out a helpless moan and he has to reach down and adjust himself where he is rock hard in his own jeans. Tommy, now gloriously naked, and shivering slightly, grins at him.

“Come on, let me get under the covers, before I get shrinkage from this cold.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about there.” Jon says, taking in Tommy’s hard cock standing up proudly close to his stomach. But he does get up from the bed and just wraps himself around Tommy, kissing him and finally, finally running his hands all over the naked skin he now has access to. Jon then turns them around and pushes Tommy down onto the bed, where he wriggles underneath the covers.

“My turn for a show. Let me see you, love.” Tommy says, full focus on Jon. Jon has to crawl up the bed to kiss him at hearing the endearment, his heart overflowing. After a minute, he straightens up and in one movement takes off his shirt and Tommy’s hoodie. Tommy’s hands are immediately on him, stroking up his abs until he reaches his nipples and softly thumbs at them. Jon throws his head back and moans.

“Sensitive?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah, fuck, feels good... You can go a bit harder though.” Jon replies, blushing slightly, but he doesn’t have a chance to get embarrassed because Tommy immediately takes his right nipple between thumb and forefinger and gently squeezes and twists, pleasure shooting through Jon, so that he has to reach out a hand to steady himself on Tommy’s torso.

“Fuck, you are so responsive. That’s so hot.” Tommy mumbles. “Come on, get under here. I wanna touch you.”

Jon makes quick work of the rest of his clothes and slips into the bubble of warmth that Tommy has created under the blankets.

The first full body skin contact feels so good, Jon can’t help himself, he presses his mouth to Tommy’s collar bone and gives him a hickey there. Seeing the red mark bloom up on Tommy’s pale skin triggers something primal in Jon and he just has to duck in for another deep kiss. They continue making out, sharing deep kisses and enjoying being pressed together head to foot. Tommy has his fingers back on Jon’s nipples, driving him to distraction, until Jon is just gently humping his hip. If he wants to not embarrass himself within the next five minutes, he needs a distraction, so Jon roles them so that he is on top of Tommy and starts kissing down his chest.

He kisses Tommy’s nipples, gently sucking and biting him there, until Tommy’s buries his hands in Jon’s hair and just hold him where he is, pushing his chest up into the contact.

“Yeah, that’s so good. Fuck.” Tommy lets out, thrusting up gently against Jon, where is dick is squeezed between them.

Jon reluctantly moves on, wanting to continue his exploration further. He doesn’t have any practical experience with giving blow jobs, but he’s thought about it plenty of times, and he can’t wait to get his mouth on Tommy, to taste him and make him feel good. Tommy’s abs jump underneath his kisses, quivering with anticipation as Jon moves further into the cocoon of darkness and warmth underneath the blankets.

It’s interesting doing this in the dark, having to go completely by feel. It makes him even more aware of his senses. The fine hairs leading down Tommy’s abdomen, the twitch of his muscles, the strong smell of arousal. It’s a heady combination. When he finally wraps his hands around Tommy’s dick, he lets out a moan. He is so warm and solid in his hand and so fucking big, significantly bigger than Jon himself. And he may have thought he’d be self-conscious about that, but Jon just feels his mouth watering at the idea of how Tommy is going to feel inside his mouth.

Jon licks a stripe right up from the base to the head, wrapping his lips tenderly around the head and sucking gently. Tommy groans above him and throws the blanket back.

“Fuck, Jon. I gotta see you, I won’t believe it’s not a dream otherwise…” Tommy stares down at him, a look of wonder in his eyes. Jon pulls off his dick.

“Not a dream at all, just dream fulfillment.” He says before diving back in, taking Tommy deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and tilting his head back slightly so that he can maintain eye contact, can see Tommy’s eyes go wide as he curves his tongue along the underside of his dick.

“God, you look so good, so fucking hot, sucking my cock, like you were made for it. So perfect…” Tommy babbles as he gently and carefully places one of his hands on the back of Jon’s head.

He’s being very considerate, holding perfectly still and not pushing Jon down, although Jon thinks that he probably wouldn’t mind that at all. But for now, Jon’s just enjoying himself, moaning around Tommy’s dick as he moves up and down, feeling the texture of it on his tongue, his sharp taste, the stretch of his jaw.

With Tommy’s gentle hand at the back of his head as encouragement, he slowly and carefully moves his head further down, letting Tommy slip deeper into his mouth. He is being cautious, has been on the receiving end often enough to know about how easy it is to trigger a gag reflex with a careless move. To avoid that, Jon just gently bobs his head up and down, Tommy moaning above him and murmuring encouragements. He must be getting closer, hips starting to twitch a little and Jon is starting to feel more ambitious. So far he’s felt no trace of unpleasantness as Tommy slides deeper into the back of his mouth and he really wants to know his limit, has always wanted to excel at everything.

When he lowers his head the next time, Jon just keeps going and going, letting gravity slowly pull him down further and further on Tommy’s dick. He feels the aborted twitch of Tommy’s fingers on the back of his head as he realizes what he is doing.

“Wha… Jon, ooh fuck” Tommy lets out above him as Jon slides all the way down, lips buried in the wiry blond hair at the base of Tommy’s dick.

Jon just stays there for a beat, Tommy’s fingers flexing on the back of his head. He can’t really breath with Tommy’s dick this far down his throat, but other than that, it feels fucking glorious. The stretch of his lips, the closeness, the slight burning in his lungs, the stunned silence above him.

When the need to breath gets too strong, he slowly glides back up, pulling of with a pop. He can’t help himself grinning triumphantly up at Tommy, who looks pretty shell-shocked.

“Fuck, Jon. What the fuck? I didn’t…” Tommy seems at a loss for words for a second.

“How much practice sucking cock do you have?”

Jon buries an embarrassed laugh in Tommy’s hip crease.

“None at all. This…, you…, you’re the first.” He smiles sheepishly up at him.

“But apparently, I’m a natural?” he feels pretty cocky and so fucking turned on, by finally being with Tommy, by the stunned look on his face, by the taste of this cock lingering on this tongue.

“You’re crazy, Favreau. Do you just not have a gag reflex?” Tommy looks down at him disbelieving. Jon doesn’t really feel like continuing this discussion and just demonstrates his apparent lack of a gag reflex by sinks back down on Tommy’s dick, who lets out a gratifying surprised yelp, Jon going much faster this time around, moaning as he goes.

Tommy’s hips start to twitch, and his hands fly back into Jon’s hair, slightly surer this time. It feels amazing to have Tommy’s hands guiding him, one of them sliding through the slightly longer hair on top of his head and gently pulling, until Jon moans and nods, as much as he can with a cock halfway down his throat. Tommy grips his hair harder and Jon’s eyes flutter close, sinking back down until his nose is firmly pressed into Tommy pubic bone.

He just wants to stay there forever, held close by Tommy, making him feel good. Feeling the little thrusts of Tommt’s hips, as if he is trying to get even deeper, even closer to Jon.

“Fuck, I … I’m so close.” Tommy groans above him and Jon pulls back slightly, looking up at him and trying to encourage him, but Tommy seems unsure, so Jon pulls all the way off.

“Yeah, that’s so hot. I can taste you so much. Wanna make you feel good. Come on, Tommy, fuck my mouth.” Jon doesn’t know where all this is coming from, but as he mouths at the head of Tommy’s dick, tasting the pre-come, he just has to make Tommy come, has to feel him and taste him.

Tommy throws his head back and pulls Jon firmly back down on his cock, as his hips push up. Jon groans around him, so turned on by the fact that Tommy is losing his iron-tight control, hips thrusting as he holds Jon’s head down.

He has to reach one of his hands down to touch himself or he’ll go crazy and with Tommy taking charge, he only needs one hand to hold himself upright. When he finally takes himself in hand, it feels like heaven. He’s so close, about ready to blow, just from going down on Tommy.

Tommy is swearing softly above him, almost in rhythm as he is thrusting into Jon’s open mouth, any earlier hesitations lost in the face of Jon’s enthusiasm and his impending orgasm. Jon can tell Tommy is almost there, thrusts getting jerkier, the pre-come taste more intense where it coats the back of his tongue.

And then it happens, Tommy gives a deep thrust, pulls Jon all the way down until he is buried to the root in Jon’s throat and comes with a guttural groan. At that, at being held so tightly, at the knowledge that he made Tommy come, Jon’s own orgasm sweeps over him, with no warning, making him thrash slightly were he is being held tightly against Tommy.

Tommy, through a haze of orgasm, misunderstands and immediately pulls Jon up, concern written all over his face, but Jon just grins at him and licks his lips as he slowly moves back up his chest. He can’t imagine what he looks like, hair mused, lips swollen, spit and probably some come sliding down his chin. Tommy, once he sees that Jon is alright, stares at him, looking blown away. So Jon guesses it must be a good look.

Tommy pulls him all the way up and dives in for a deep kiss, chasing the taste of himself with his tongue. Once Jon pulls back, still slightly short of breath after the previous exertion, he grins down at Tommy.

“Holy fuck. You okay?” Tommy asks, needing the verbal reassurance that he didn’t go too far.

“I’m so fucking good. God, that was so hot.” Jon says emphatically.

“It was hot for you too?” Tommy asks, still slightly unsure.

“Yeah, fuck. I didn’t know… but it felt so good. Having you like this. Making you feel so good.” Jon finds the spot behind Tommy’s ear that he had earlier discovered and starts running his lips over it, coming down from his own orgasm and from the feeling of the blowjob.

Tommy moans appreciatively and he’s gliding his hand down Jon’s abdomen.

“Let me make you feel good now, yeah babe?” He asks, reaching for Jon’s dick.

“Oh…?” Tommy lets out a soft startled sound at finding Jon soft.

“But… but didn’t you say you liked it?” Tommy asks, and even though Jon wants to feel embarrassed, in the face of the guilt creeping over Tommy’s face, he doesn’t get around to it. He laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah, I really fucking liked it, if you know what I mean” He wriggles his eyebrows at Tommy and drags a finger through the come drying on his belly for illustration.

“Oh.” Tommy says, eyes wide.

He then reaches for Jon’s finger and pulls it into his mouth, licking off the come there. And if Jon hadn’t come like 5 minutes ago, he would definitely be ready to go again at that sight. Tommy’s cheeks hollow as he sucks on his finger, highlighting his cheekbones even more, and he’s looking up at him with such intensity in his eyes.

After a long minute he finally pulls back and grabbing the duvet, drops down to lie next to Tommy, tucked under his arm, head resting on his chest. Tommy takes one of his hands and links their fingers, resting them on his chest and presses a soft kiss to the top of Jon’s head.

The sudden switch from blazing hot intensity to soft cuddling should maybe feel weird, but it is exactly what Jon needs, crashing in a blissed out post-orgasmic haze. He can’t imagine anything feeling better than being held by Tommy, strong arm wrapped around him, gentle breath ruffling his hair.

Jon turns is head slightly and presses a kiss to Tommy’s chest, right over his heart.

“Love you.” He murmurs into the skin, feeling Tommy tighten his hold on him.

“Love you too.” Comes the sleepy reply from above him.


End file.
